1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic musical instrument connected to a public communications network, a mobile wireless terminal set having an electronic musical instrument capability, and a mobile wireless terminal set having an electronic musical instrument remote control capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic musical instruments have a communications interface such as MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface), RS232C, RS422, 10/100 BASE-T, USB (Universal Serial Bus), and IEEE 1394. These interfaces allow two or more electronic musical instruments to constitute a LAN (Local Area Network). However, this LAN is nothing but a communications network dedicated to the interconnection among the electronic musical instruments compliant with a particular communications standard; namely, the LAN does not base on a universal communications standard. There has been no networking method that facilitates the interconnection of two or more electronic musical instruments.
Some electronic musical instruments are controlled remotely. For the remote control, these musical instruments require dedicated remote control devices. Each of these devices is of stand-alone type and therefore cannot control other electronic musical instruments.